


Marshmallows

by EndangeredMind



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Rodin decides to have a snack on the way home. He should've heeded the age-old saying 'don't take candy from strangers'





	Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Rodin sighed as he walked back to the bar. It had been a rough day and now all he wanted to do was relax with a pint or two. He looked at the large museum as he passed by it. Only a few more blocks, and then he would be back at the place that he loved! “Finally! Today has been HELL, and all I want to do is put my feet up and chill out.” Every footstep that he took seem to drag on as he got closer and closer to his favourite bar. “I can’t wait to relax!”

He was about to cross over to the next block, when he was approached by a stranger who gave him a large bag of marshmallows. After thanking him for his kind gesture, Robin continued down the street, clutching the bag of marshmallows. They looked SO delicious, and surely it couldn’t hurt to just have one! He quickly opened the bag and pulled out one, examining it. It was so soft and fluffy, and it looked tempting! He grabbed one and stuffed it into his mouth, chewing it thoroughly and marvelling at its taste and texture. He had to have more!

Pretty soon he was grabbing handfuls of them and shovelling them into his mouth. They were so moreish that he had to have more, and it seemed that there were none there, the bag was soon refilled with more and more marshmallows. It seemed that he had gotten a never-ending bag of marshmallows, which was perfect for him, because he loved marshmallows! He carried on stuffing his face right up to the front door, before he groaned. All the marshmallows were gone, and now he wanted more! He was suddenly cut off as his stomach growled loudly, making him blush.

He entered the bar and went upstairs, trying to ignore his growling stomach. He went upstairs and sat on the sofa in his room above the bar, thinking how he could stop his stomach growling. He rolled his eyes as he heard it continue to growl. “Settle down you! All I want to do is sleep, and I refuse to let you with your constant growling stop me from doing so!” He sighed. He picked up a magazine and began flicking through the pages, looking for something interesting. He groaned in disbelief as he found nothing, setting the magazine down.

He groaned as he suddenly let out a rather brassy fart, blushing heavily as he smelt it. “That smells foul!” he grunted, not realising he had begun to swell up as he let out another fart, as his stomach growled noisily. “That was loud.” He listened closely, hoping no-one in the club below had heard it. It was just his luck to have this happen whilst the bar was packed to the brim with paying customers. Thankfully there were bar staff to cover for him in case something went catastrophically wrong. He grunted as he let out another noisy fart.

As he continued to fart, he began to swell up, causing the couch beneath him to creak and groan, and it didn’t take him long to realise what was happening. He quickly got up and tried to walk downstairs, grunting as he got stuck in the door. Curse this old building and having narrow and uneven doorways! Rodin grunted as he tried his hardest to get through, only to realise that he was well and truly stuck. He groaned and let another massive fart, wiggling as the doorframe creaked, not designed to having this much weight pressed against it continuously. 

He grunted and groaned as his clothing creaked loudly. Rodin groaned, before marvelling that his clothes had somehow managed to stay on him without being torn to shreds. However, it seemed that stretchy clothing had its own limits, as the seams began to tear, the fabric straining loudly. “Damn those marshmallows and curse the stranger who gave them to me!” He shuddered as he let out another fart, the doorframe cracking, before a bang was heard as the wood frame splintered and Rodin was able to squeeze through. He managed to make it down the stairs and out the door.

As soon as he got out the door, the inflation really ramped up a notch, and Rodin let out a sigh as he farted again, his body inflating faster and faster. It seemed that those marshmallows really had something in them. He couldn’t believe that he had managed to eat all the marshmallows in such a small distance. Normally he would have stopped eating after three or four but was something in them that made him want to eat more than usual. He was cut out of his train of thought when he realised that he was beginning to float.

He tried to grab onto something so that he could stop himself from floating any higher, but to no avail, as he let out another brassy fart from his rear. He really hoped that someone would see him and hit him with something so that he would be able to get this excess air out of him. “Uhhhh, a little help?” He blushed and groaned as he let out another foul fart, his entire ballooning form floating up high, much like a parade balloon. “Can someone please hurry up and get me down from here?” He sighed, wiggling a bit.

At last, the inflation stopped, and Rodin just floated there, groaning a bit in surprise. “Oh great”, he grumbled, not very pleased with his current predicament. Why did he have to be such a greedyguts and eat all of those marshmallows in one go instead of rationing them like he usually did? He had gorged himself and now he was paying the price for it. He looked around at his surroundings, only spotting the bar and some houses, but the occupants were either asleep or out somewhere. ”Wonderful! how the hell am I supposed to get down from here now?”


End file.
